


BONDS

by sztikerami



Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Glory Hole, Handcuffs, Kinbaku, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Paddling, Porn With Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Teasing, True Love, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sztikerami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They moved in together two months ago, and their relationship could be described as nothing but perfect. Byou wouldn't have minded to sparkle up their sex life a bit though, and after having a thorough discussion on the matter with the blonde bassist, Reita had agreed to try some not too ordinary things."</p><p>
  <b>HIATUS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	BONDS

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this story for the 50stories LJ community's challenge (Theme Set 003: Kinks). I claimed ByouxReita as my pairing, but the community admins have never gotten back to me, my claim hasn't been accepted - and it's been around three years now. I guess it's safe to say they'll never reply to me, since that community is pretty much dead now. But I don't want this story to go to waste completely, as I wrote 7 full chapters back in 2012-13 and I would love to finish it sometime in the near future. That being said, prepare yourselves for 50 chapters of porn.
> 
> English isn't my first language, just for the note.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vocalist, much to Reita's relief, returned shortly, carrying Reita's noseband in one hand.
> 
> “You want me to wear it?” the blonde blinked in utter surprise. This was quite unusual. Byou had always had him remove his noseband before, he'd said something about preferring to see all of Reita's true self and not just the mask he wore on stage.
> 
> “No, I'm going to use this as a blindfold.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: malexmale sex, sensory deprivation (blindfold), oral, countless kisses and licking, very mild D/s, might pass for fluff
> 
> This chapter was beta-ed by the wonderful missuruha @ LJ.

Having Reita on his hands and knees in front of him was quite an arousing sight to see. The bassist's submission alone was enough to make Byou's cock rock hard inside his tight leather pants. Reita had never agreed to do this before, not until today, even though Byou knew for a fact that the blonde had wanted this just as much as he did. But the auburn vocalist was aware of the reason that Reita never asked for it: the blonde didn't trust people easily. He always had a hard time opening up to others and letting people close and he was somewhat shy in the bedroom too, even though he had one hell of a perverted mind.

However, Byou had the privilege to see Reita's true self in and outside of the bedroom. He had earned it: they had been dating for a year now; they celebrated their anniversary yesterday. They moved in together two months ago, and their relationship could be described as nothing but perfect. Byou wouldn't have minded to sparkle up their sex life a bit though, and after having a thorough discussion on the matter with the blonde bassist, Reita had agreed to try some not too ordinary things. Well, the things they were going to try weren't that extraordinary, but the bassist wasn't used to them. Reita hadn't had many kinky experiences. Before Byou, he had been an anal virgin, and since they started dating, they had been sticking to simple anal sex with gracious amounts of lube, handjobs and blowjobs, always in bed and rarely in the shower. No whips and chains, no public sex, no dirty talk.

Not like Byou would have had any reason to complain; Reita was an awesome lover, his mouth and tongue were able to do miracles and he was quite vocal, just how Byou liked it. But he wanted something more, and he knew that Reita had always desired those things too; he was just too shy to admit it out loud. It had taken him a while to give in, and now here they were, with Reita kneeling before Byou, naked, willing to give up on all control.

The vocalist knew he shouldn't push him too hard though, Reita was only becoming comfortable with the idea of being submissive, and he didn't want to scare him away. So he decided to take things slow, introducing Reita to the wonderful world of whips and chains step by step. For now he would start with nothing big, just simple blindfolds. He had already ordered Reita to kneel down and the bassist had obeyed without any hesitation – quite a compliment coming from such a self-contained man.

So Reita was now on the floor with Byou hovering over him, his eyes scanning the vocalist's face a bit nervously. Byou smiled at him reassuringly and reached out with one hand to caress his cheek. Reita leaned into the touch by instinct, closing his eyes.

“I'm not cuffing you this time, but you will not use your hands, okay?” Byou started. Although his voice was gentle, it left no place for any sort of disobedience. Reita bit down on his bottom lip nervously, but nodded. “Good. Now cross your wrists behind your back.”

Reita nodded again and did as he was told. He never took his eyes off of Byou as he was waiting for further instructions. They didn't come though. Suddenly, Byou stepped away from him and walked out of the room. The bassist raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was he supposed to follow him or wait for him here? Was he even _allowed_ to move?

Reita decided it would be for the best to just wait, so he stayed there kneeling, waiting eagerly for Byou to come back.

The vocalist, much to Reita's relief, returned shortly, carrying Reita's noseband in one hand.

“You want me to wear it?” the blonde blinked in utter surprise. This was quite unusual. Byou had always had him remove his noseband before; he'd said something about preferring to see all of Reita's true self and not just the mask he wore on stage.

“No, I'm going to use this as a blindfold.” the vocalist told him simply. “Now, you're not really supposed to speak without permission, but this time I'm making an exception. You may talk to me tonight, feel free to ask questions or say if you're feeling uncomfortable.”

“Okay.” Reita nodded, closing his eyes as Byou bent down to tie the small piece of fabric around his face. With his eyes covered, Reita couldn't see Byou taking his shirt off and tossing it aside, he was only hearing the noises the vocalist made. Somehow they made him nervous and excited in the mean time, for he couldn't predict what Byou was going to do next, when he would touch him and how.

“Today you will pleasure me.” the auburn vocalist stated. Reita could assume he was smirking from his tone, he knew that horny and amused voice well. “Without you seeing me or using your hands.”

Hearing the instructions, Reita leaned forward instantly, nuzzling into Byou's crotch and searching for the zipper of his leather pants with his teeth, but the vocalist grabbed a fistful of his hair, and gently but firmly pulled his head away from his belt.

“I want more than just a blowjob, Rei.” he told the confused bassist, bending down to kiss his prize on the lips lovingly. “I want you to taste every inch of my skin, to study it with your lips and memorize every detail carefully. You will remember my body and my touch when I'm not around, and you will remember well.”

Had Reita's eyes not been blindfolded, Byou's gaze would have met a confused one. The bassist didn't get what the other meant by those words, he knew his body well enough already. He'd seen and touched Byou countless times before and he had tasted him more than just once. However, Reita accepted that Byou knew what he was doing better than him, so he decided to follow the directions given to him.

He straightened up slowly as Byou pulled him up with him, leading him to the bed. He blindly searched for the other's lips and kissed them tenderly when he finally found them. Byou laid down on the bed, pulling him down with him as he deepened the kiss, his arms wrapping around Reita's waist. Their tongues danced together in an idle rhythm, they took their time to explore every little corner of each other's mouth. It was a sensual kiss with small bites of lips, not heated and hungry, but so arousing that the bassist got rock hard. Reita uncrossed his hands by instinct and reached out for Byou, but the other stopped him, grabbing one of his wrists firmly, but not hard enough to cause pain.

“No hands, remember?” he whispered against the bassist's dry but oh-so-soft lips, earning a displeased grunt from the other. He chuckled at the almost childish pout forming on Reita's lips and ran a hand through his hair. “Don't worry, you'll get your reward.” he promised.

“But I want to touch you.” Reita huffed, straightening up.

“Later. You're forgetting who's giving the orders here.” he pointed out and smacked Reita's butt playfully. “Touch me with your lips and tongues.”

Taking in a sharp breath, the bassist bit his tongue and nodded. He had agreed earlier to follow Byou's every order tonight, even though he had had no idea about what he'd been getting himself into back then. It was unnerving, not being allowed to see or touch Byou.

He bent down to steal another kiss from the other, this time it was short, he just ran his tongue over Byou's lips and teeth before he started planting soft pecks on his jawline, inching towards his ear. Reita couldn't see it, but the vocalist was smiling at the affectionate little kisses, and started running his fingers up and down the blonde's spine lovingly.

Reaching Byou's right ear, Reita licked its shell, then made his way towards his neck, gently licking and nipping at the skin much like a kitten. He could feel the bitter taste of cologne and sweat on the tip of his tongue, and those austere tastes made him smile against Byou's skin.

Reita inhaled the natural scent of Byou's skin mixed with Bulgary deeply, the scent that he loved so much, before his lips trailed down to the vocalist's collarbone. He sucked on the thin skin, and a deep breath escaped Byou's lungs as the bassist marked him – it was supposed to be done the other way around, he was supposed to give Reita a hickey, but he could care less, it felt so good to have those sinful lips sucking on his skin.

Reita suddenly retreated, straightening up before bending down again, and a second later his tongue was playing on Byou's chest, circling the sensitive area around the nipples but never touching them. He planted soft, loving kisses on the skin and gently nibbled on the beautiful muscles. He quickly realized that sight was a sense he didn't need right now, it would ruin this moment if he could see the flawless skin his tongue was exploring, his eyes would have never notice all these little details, the little imperfections and the perfect curves of Byou's body.

Byou made Reita stop for a second, only until he took his now uncomfortably tight leather pants and boxers off and laid back down.

The bassist continued observing Byou with his tongue and nose lovingly, making his way down his abdomen to his waist, sucking on his hipbones gently before trailing down to his left thigh and going further down until he reached his toes. Then he continued it up on the other leg, up to his chest where he sucked on Byou's nipples teasingly, before making his way to his arms. He kissed every finger of Byou's hand lovingly. He nuzzled into his palm and the vocalist cupped his cheek gently.

After his tongue finished its journey on Byou's body, Reita let out a sigh and rested his head on the other's chest, right above his heart. “You're beautiful.” he noted, breaking a silence that had fallen between the two of them several minutes ago. Byou smiled and kissed the top of Reita's head. For a while their bodies were still, only Byou's hand moved to caress the blonde's spine lovingly. It was so comforting that Reita almost fell asleep, but when Byou noticed it, he gently pinched the nose of the bassist.

“Don't sleep. Your job's not finished yet.” he chuckled.

Reita was somewhat disappointed that he couldn't listen to Byou's steady heartbeats any longer. But also, he was excited to continue observing Byou's body, or more like one particular body part he had previously missed.

Byou helped the bassist climb off the bed and made him kneel on the floor again. Reita felt his erection twitch as the vocalist's fingers ran through his hair and his head was pulled forward until it touched the heated skin of Byou's arousal.

“Suck.” the vocalist ordered, his voice deep and husky. Reita didn't needed to be told twice, he stuck his tongue out and ran it along Byou's length before he took the tip in his mouth. He sucked on it slowly, his lips and teeth teasing the sensitive skin. The auburn-haired vocalist tilted his head back and let out a moan. Taking it as encouraging, Reita took more of his erection into his mouth. His tongue briefly slid into the slit of Byou's cock before it started massaging the underside of it, sensually licking at the pulsing vein under the hot skin.

Byou was grabbing a fistful of Reita's hair, his hold now tightening around it. Reita's lips and tongue were capable of miracles, the vocalist thought, no matter how many times the bassist used them on him, it was always an intense experience. He needed to hold back rather hard in order to avoid fucking the other in the mouth roughly, and end up cumming in seconds.

Reita moaned around Byou's length, taking more and more in his mouth until his lips reached its base. The vocalist wasn't small in size, yet he fit in Reita's mouth so well.

“Do it slow. I don't want to cum yet.” he whispered huskily, letting go of Reita's hair to run his hand over the bassist's face affectionately.

Reita started bobbing his head up and down Byou's erection obediently, his motions slow, however, he didn't forget to tease the other with his tongue and teeth too. Byou was groaning and moaning in pleasure loudly, enjoying every second of it, every small movement Reita made with his mouth. He pulled on the blonde locks to control the pace, making the other do it faster when he had enough of the slow and sensual motions. Seconds later, he came with a low growl, spilling his seed in Reita's throat as he kept holding his head in place.

Panting, he slowly let go of the blonde locks. He watched with amusement as Reita swallowed his cum and licked the remains off of his lips – it was most probably the most erotic sight he had ever seen.

“You're beautiful.” Byou blurted out without thinking, earning a childish pout from the bassist. Reita hated to be called beautiful; that word offended his manly pride. “Sorry, but you truly are.” the vocalist mumbled, and removed the noseband from Reita's eyes. The blonde blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and get used to the light.

“I hope you're not planning to leave me like this.” he said, glancing down at his swollen erection. “I'm having blue balls here.”

Byou had to laugh at that. “No, of course not.” he grinned and helped Reita up. “Wait for me in the shower. I'll make you see stars.” he promised, smacking the blonde's butt playfully.


End file.
